Akuma no Oneshot
by Ryuamakusa4eva
Summary: A collection of oneshots, may contain from fluffyness to angst about these Akuma no riddle's characters and pairings. The rating may also change to M because of some adult content.
1. Unexpected

**A/N: Finally back at FFN, it's been a long time, hope you guys enjoy my first Akuma no Riddle fanfic! Pardon any grammar mistake, it's been a very, very long time since the last time I wrote a fanfic in English, please bear it with me guys.**

_**Pairing: TokakuxHaru, ChitaruxHitsugi**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Comedy**_

* * *

The loud music was ringing in my ears.

A sigh.

Why did I even come here?

Flashes of light passed my eyes a couple of times, it made me groan and squint my eyes, annoyed by the bright light. I tried to focus my vision to the glass of juice on the bar and tried to ignore both the loud music and the lighting.

This rowdy, loud place sure didn't suit my taste, but I've got nowhere else to turn to.

Another sigh, then I brought the straw upon my lips and drink the tasty juice to sate my thirst. Well at least there was something I could appreciate in this kind of place.

I could sense a person seated next to me, "Sagae, the usual, please." I heard the calm, and very familiar voice.

Hold on.

I glanced to the person next to me, my eyes went wide when I realized who was the person next to me.

"Namatame?" I spoke, in complete disbelief.

She turned her head, her eyes also went wide when she saw me, "Wha-Azuma?"

There was silence, we stared at each other from top to bottom, we were both making sure that we were not seeing things. It felt very awkward to meet her in a place like this, she didn't seem like the type to go into this kind of place, well neither did I.

"You-what the hell are you doing here, Azuma?" She finally asked, breaking the awkwardness.

I only shrugged, I too didn't know why the hell I was in this place.

She frowned, "You sure you're not walking into a wrong bar? This place..."

Oh she was going to say it.

"...is a _gay_ bar, Azuma."

She said it. I mentally facepalmed.

Well, I guess I got caught red handed, and there was nothing else I could do.

"Well..." My voice was low and hesitant, for I didn't know what to say in a situation like this.

Namatame Chitaru was my classmate in Black Class, and we met at a freaking _gay_ bar, what am I supposed to do? Act like I didn't know her? Ludicrous.

I sighed and scratched my cheek, confused.

"So you're gay too."

I flinched, I was still not used to that one word, at all. A groan escaped my lips before I proceed to drink some more of my juice, my eyebrows turned into a deep frown. There was a small voice in my head that still denied that one damn word as a fact, though my heart knew otherwise.

"...that's not all, you're 16, Azuma. Seriously, what the hell are you doing in this place? You're underage!"

"Sagae's here, and you're here too." I pointed at the red headed bartender, who was also my classmate.

Sagae Haruki, who heard me, gave a glass of-most likely beer-to Namatame and remarked with a grin, "I only work part-time here, ya know."

"And I am 18." Namatame said as she pointed at herself.

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't know that she was 18.

"Well, in case you don't know, minors are allowed here as long as they don't order some alcohol beverages." I pointed at Sagae, "At least that was what she told me."

"...I didn't know that." She gave a look to Sagae.

Sagae shrugged, "You never asked, Namatame."

Another silence, things became awkward again.

I supposed I wasn't surprised that much to found Namatame Chitaru was actually gay, she did gave off that vibe. What with the her getup and handsome-ish feature she had. What I was surprised was that we would meet each other outside of school, here in all of places.

Though I wasn't surprised to find Sagae Haruki here, that girl was practically working part-time everywhere. Anywhere I go, there was a big chance I would bump into her.

My hand played with the straw of my drink. I thought about my situation, and how I couldn't turn to anyone since I didn't trust anyone. But now that we all met in this god forsaken place...

Might as well.

I cleared my throat attempting to break the ice, "...So, I assume you come here quite often, Namatame?"

She brought the glass of beer to her lips and took a couple of gulps as she nodded. She put the glass down and glanced at me knowingly, seemingly curious to know more about me.

"I usually come here to relieve my mind..."

"Of?"

She shot me a look, "...Someone." She said bitterly, eyebrows frowning.

I stared down, fingers tapping on the table, "...So we're on the same boat, I take it."

"Oh? You've got someone in mind?"

"Sort of-"

"-It's Ichinose Haru isn't it?" She said curtly, I flinched and almost let the glass slipped off my hand and fall over.

I gave her my most disbelief stare, she stared back at me with an eyebrow raised.

Just how the heck did she know that?

"I know because I could see it, you are kind of obvious sometimes-heck, you look like you're _raping_ her with your eyes to me." I swear I saw a smirk on her lips.

I gave her a glare and brought my face closer to hers, "Piss off." I growled.

Her smirk went wider, "Oh c'mon, admit that you are totally head over heels for her, so much you're confused and don't know jack what to do, yeah?"

I hate to admit it, but she was accurate about that one, so accurate it made my stomach churn and my anger raised.

I pulled my face back and scoffed, "Whatever." I grunted.

"Damn, chill Azuma, did you just came out to yourself or something?" I heard Sagae spoke.

Sagae got a share of my glare, and then she lifted her hands up, "Well shit, guess I'm right eh?"

"Interesting." I heard the calm voice of Namatame.

"Shut up, all of you." Was my response, now feeling completely irritated. I started to feel like it was a bad idea to turn to them.

I growled and stood up, I could feel their stare bore into me. I took out some money and put it on the table. I was about to get out of that place so that I wouldn't hear more of their teasing, but a hand held my wrist tightly, pulling me back.

"...What?" I hissed to the person who held my wrist.

"...Sorry, that was kind of rude of us, stay for awhile Azuma, let's talk."

I scoffed at Namatame, and took a seat again, I couldn't look away and grudgingly admit the fact that I was feeling completely desperate.

"Okay, so, why Ichinose?" Came yet another question from her.

"Don't know." I growled.

"Since when?"

"I...seriously don't know, okay? She's a girl, and so do I, and she makes me...feel...feel this!" I then closed my mouth with my hand, realizing that I finally let the desperation out, I definitely sound desperate just now.

Namatame patted me on the shoulder, "I totally get the feeling, you feel disgusted by it, yeah?"

I just nodded hesitantly, feeling embarrassed for letting that side of me slide just like that. I felt my heart beating fast, I was still not used to this feeling, this...feeling of both anxiety and excitement. Anxiety because I felt that telling other people about my personal thing is just odd, and excitement because I never, literally never, talk to other people about anything that was personal, I never knew that letting some stuff out actually made my head clearer, it was an alien feeling.

"...So...what should I do?" I asked in a low voice, I looked down, still feeling embarrassed.

"Dude, all you have to do is seduce her 'till she get down on ya!" was the very cheery voice of Sagae Haruki, at this I stared at her in disbelief.

"Sagae, what the fuck?"

Namatame sighed exasperatedly and buried her forehead in her palm, "Okay, Sagae, you shut up, and Azuma, listen to me-"

"What? That's what I did, and it worked like a charm!"

Both Namatame and I stared at her questioningly, she grinned as she took a bite out of a pocky which somehow magically appeared out of thin air.

"...At least to Isuke-sama." Sagae continued.

"What?" Namatame and I spoke in unison.

All Sagae did was grinning and she didn't explain further about her own statement. I wasn't an oblivious idiot, so I sort of catch the meaning behind Sagae's statement. There might be something about Sagae and Inukai that we didn't know. I was curious but that wasn't the main problem at the moment.

The silence went on for a couple more of seconds before I decided to just speak to Namatame who seemed to be more reasonable to talk with.

I nudged on Namatame's side and gave her a knowing stare, she just nodded, "...okay, so..." she cleared her throat, "...about your problem, so what exactly is it?"

"Pardon?"

"Haru is easy no? Unlike...my situation, it's hard for me to make a move due to a certain condition, but you? What exactly is the problem?"

"My family is...traditional." Was my bitter answer, my eyebrows furrowed, eyes squinted.

Her expression told me that she understood what I meant, "Oh."

"They want me to take over the dojo and all that, so...yeah."

"And so you felt wrong about yourself."

"Yeah."

Namatame sighed exasperatedly, "Well, well, it seems like we both have the same kind of obstacle: family." I gave her a questioning look, expecting her to continue.

"Well, my family's company and that girl's...is not exactly on a good term. And I don't know whether she's into girls or not anyway." She scratched her head and groaned, looking very frustrated.

"Damn, you girls got a fucked up family." spoke Sagae out of nowhere.

"Shut up, Sagae." Me and Namatame said in unison with a complete irritated look on our faces, Sagae only laughed and continue to do whatever she was doing.

"So...what do you think should I do, Namatame?"

"I could ask you the same thing, I don't bloody know, Azuma, I'm also stuck, that's why I'm here drinking." She took another of her beer with a deep frown on her forehead. I sighed, now feeling completely hopeless, thinking there wasn't a way out.

"Yo, your girls-"

"Sagae, shut up." We both said again in unison, we didn't want to hear whatever Sagae wanted to say because it was usually stupid and so it was useless to hear her out. We were too frustrated with our situation to hear any insignificant advice.

"What the fuck, I was going to tell you something!"

"Probably something not important." Namatame retorted.

"We don't need any idiotic advice, Sagae."

"Wha- dude, listen-"

Me and Namatame shot her a glare, "Nope-"

She cut us in, "-Your girls! They're here!" She said as she pointed behind us.

We widened our eyes, we didn't expect that coming at all, "What?" We looked behind, and sure, we saw two very familiar girls walked in to the bar, and both of them have twintailed hair.

Haru, and Kirigaya.

"Fuck!" Again we said in unison.

Our next action was unexpectedly synced with each other perfectly; we climbed and jumped across the bar and hid under it.

"Dude! What the fuck? This is my work space!"

"Shut up Sagae! And let us hide!" We both whispered loud enough for Sagae to hear, Sagae groaned and kicked both of us slightly in the shin, I hit her leg while Namatame only groaned and glared at her.

Then we saw her looked up, put up a really wide grin and opened her mouth to speak, "Yo! Haru-chan, Hitsugi-chan! Here for another advice?"

Advice?

_Another?_

I shot Namatame a questioning look, she only shook her head. Then we focused ourselves to listen to their conversation.

"Haruki-san!"

I flinched, I know that soft, cheery voice well. For some reason my heart was beating very fast at the moment I heard her voice.

"Hello, Haruki-san, sorry to interrupt you again while you're at work." I heard another voice, which probably belonged to Kirigaya, Namatame's close friend.

Then something clicked. It was Kirigaya. The one Namatame fell for.

I frowned, I didn't understand why would those two be here, at a _gay_ bar. And what did Sagae mean by _another_ advice? They've been here before?

"No worries! Bartender is supposed to help people with advices while offering them a drink!"

For a moment, I saw Sagae smirked.

"So, what's up girls?" She said as she poured two glasses of water to the two customers in front of her.

"Tokaku-san didn't caught on."

"Chitaru-san too."

_What?_

Namatame and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

Sagae gave us two a glance for a second before she spoke again, "...I told you they're thick, you should've done the plan b."

"N-No way Haru would do th-_that_ one! It's...too much!" I could imagine Haru was flailing her arms around as she said this, I know her too well that I could practically see her while she was out of my sight, I felt like a weirdo.

"It...feels weird to do _that_ to Chitaru-san." Said the other girl shyly.

Okay, _what the hell_ was going on?

I glared at Sagae, expecting an answer. I knew she felt my glare, but she decided to just ignore it, and she had a wide smirk upon her face. I didn't have any single clue what was happening at the moment, and I had a bad feeling about it.

"Well, girls, unless you want them to get away...trust me, it's okay, they'll _looove_ it, a lot." Said Sagae to them, I could sense a menace behind the sentence.

I felt Namatame scooted closer to me, "Azuma." She whispered, I glanced at her, I saw her giving me a knowing look, I nodded my head.

Sagae was _definitely_ planning something.

"B-But Haruki-san..._that_? Is it really...okay...?"

"What if...Chitaru-san is not interested?"

"Chill Haru-chan, Hitsugi-chan, trust me, I know, they are..." She glanced at us again for a second and put up a menacing smile, "...most definitely, into girls."

I stared at Namatame with wide eyes, and she looked back at me in disbelief. Now we know where this was going. I gulped, I wasn't stupid, I finally knew why they both were here, and I finally understood what Sagae was planning.

I didn't know if I should feel happy, or angry because of Sagae, that manipulative bitch.

"And with that, you should do plan b," I was wondering what was this plan b Sagae kept talking about, but my question was soon answered, "just seduce them 'till they go down on ya! Oh and the best time to do it is...when they're asleep. Wake'em up_ hot and bothered._"

That. Fucking. Sagae.

Both Namatame and I pinched her leg, but she kicked away our hands, we groaned in frustration. Sagae was the worst person these innocent girls to turn to. How and when did they started to ask Sagae an advice for _something like this_ anyway?

"I guess...Haru have no choice but to try, huh?"

Well shit.

My face redden, my heart was beating faster. Was this what I thought it was? Will she going to...

"If you think that's the best course of action to make Chitaru-san realize..."

I felt a pair of strong hands clutched my shoulders, I looked up to see a very red Namatame, "S-Shit, Azuma, shitshitshit." She whispered, looking completely flustered and was panicking, she looked like she was about to explode.

We then heard Sagae spoke again, "Well then good luck, girls! I _bet_ ya going to have the best night, ever! Go on, go back to the dorm and into your love's arms!"

"Thank you Haruki-san!"

"Thanks a lot, Haruki-san, we shall be off then." I heard a little bit of shuffling, they were probably standing up. Then I saw Sagae waved her hands at them, before I heard a couple of footsteps.

And they probably already went away.

Sagae squatted down in front of us, "Congrats, girls, I hope you'd sleep_ well_ tonight." She said with a very annoying smirk.

"_Shut up, Sagae._" We both said in unison as we hit her in the head.

"_Ow!_ I was trying to help you hopeless airheads!"

That night was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Again, pardon any grammar mistakes, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anyone want to help as beta reader? please do PM me.**


	2. A Riddle

******A/N: Sorry, I've been busy and hasn't been able to continue for a long while due to college stuffs. And this is kinda short, I apologize.**

_**Pairing: ChitaruxHitsugi **_

_**Rating: T **_

_**Genre: Crime**_

* * *

Neverending anxiety overwhelmed me. My legs brought me forward faster and faster, going through crowds of people just to go toward a building, the Police Station. The more closer I was to that building, the faster my legs get.

When I got into that building, I stopped completely, realizing that I did not know where I should go. I grabbed the nearest person that looked like a cop and asked an almost incomprehensible question, I was in a lot of panic that my mind felt like it was swirling around like crazy and I could not think straight, so much that I almost couldn't remember how to talk properly.

The man was terrified at my sudden act and looked like that he didn't understand what I just said. My grip on his clothes became tighter, my eyes squinted at him. He winced and tried to calm me down, I took a deep breath.

I asked again, slowly this time, "Where. Is. Hitsugi?" came my high-pitched voice, then I inhaled before continued, "The woman that got her house almost robbed! I'm her wife!"

"A-Ah, so you mean that l-lady, please...follow me." The man quickly walked towards a place where he thought Hitsugi was. I followed him while clenching my jaw tightly, feeling very worried for my wife, Hitsugi.

When I was at work, just about to go home, the police called my cellphone and told me that something terrible had happened back in our house. A robber broke into the house, and at that moment, Hitsugi was obviously alone. When I heard that, I started to panic, but the police told me to calm down and ensured me that Hitsugi was okay, but not the robber.

It turned out that Hitsugi killed the robber, stabbed him using a kitchen knife that she was holding. After the robber fell and groaned in pain, Hitsugi stabbed some more, perhaps out of panic, and eventually the robber's death was inevitable. He died in my wife's hands.

Of course, the police considered her act as a self-defense.

I was shocked when I heard that, I didn't know that small lass was capable of doing something like that. She was short, petite, very feminine and soft, but I guess human was just like animal; they could become really deadly when cornered.

Right after the call, I ran out of my office without thinking, I even left all of my stuffs besides my wallet. I just kept sprinting fast towards the police station where Hitsugi was said to be at, On the way I pushed some people away so hard that some of them fell on the cold hard asphalt, maybe some got hurt.

But I didn't care, my mind was only filled with one thing; my wife. I couldn't care less about other people, I only worried about that one person, my most precious person that had been right beside me for all these years. I was afraid to lose her, despite what the police said, I was still worried.

I couldn't be sure that she was fine until I saw her with my own eyes and held her in my own arms. I couldn't be sure that she was fine until I could feel her warmth and her small breath that often felt ticklish upon my skin.

Then, after passing through what it felt like countless and countless of doors and hallways, the door in front of me opened and I finally saw who I wanted to see. There I saw that small, pretty lass that was sitting on a chair.

She looked up upon my entrance, I winched a little when I saw blood all over her face, and not to mention her whole body.

The usually small and innocent looking lass now looked horrifying, her face was pale without a smile on her lips, her eyes looked empty, her hair was disheveled and the blood that adorned her face just created a very different atmosphere around her.

But without any care I walked towards her and held her very tight in my arms. I noted that the blood all over her was still hadn't dried, I could feel that some of them was sticking onto my skin and clothes.

But I didn't care.

She was here in my arms, breathing.

And that was all I need.

"Chitaru..." Came a whisper.

I pulled myself back and stared intently at her face, I realized that her expression was almost as if she was lifeless, I saw no emotion, just emptiness as if she were just an empty shell. I raised an eyebrow at this.

Was she in a very shock state?

While I was just thinking about that, I heard her spoke, "You know, I thought it was you that got home, but then...but then it was that...man that jumped upon me right after I open the...door."

Her eyes were lifeless and had no emotion, her voice was low and monotone.

But she smiled.

I hugged her again and whispered to her ear, "You must be very scared..."

My eyes squinted, my eyebrows furrowed, and I felt a very odd feeling inside. I realized that something was wrong, very wrong. Something didn't felt right, something about her and this hug was weird.

She hadn't hug me back, she hadn't smile like she usually does, and I hadn't feel her warmth.

Something was-

...Wait a minute, why was she holding a kitchen knife at the door when she thought it was me?

Right then goosebumps spread all over body, my heart was beating very fast at realization.

I could feel it.

A menacing smile.

* * *

_**THE END **_

* * *

**A/N: This story is based on a riddle I found on the internet, so the credit for the plot goes to whoever thought up of the riddle.**

**Pardon any grammar mistake I made, still haven't got any Beta Reader yet.**

**Please do stay tune, Akuma no Oneshot isn't over yet!**


End file.
